he is back
by zombie cookie12
Summary: back for revenge once more on stephanie the crazed man is back once more to do what he has wanted to do for a long time...torture and kill stephanie plum. she has no idea he is back and is in for a big surise. can you guess who it is?
1. Chapter 1

With a soft giggle and an evil grin on his face he got out of his casket and closed it tight. The grin widened to the fact that everyone now thought he was dead. He knew he was close to it but luckily the bullet was only a flesh wound and they fixed him up. Everyone thought he was dead and now was his chance to take his revenge.

Slipping out carefully he quickly moved to an ally where he could think and plan out everything he had in mind for Stephanie. Knowing he had to change his appearance so no one would know who he was he quietly traveled through the allies until he was at an old building. "Perfect." He chimed softly as he gave another soft and evil giggle.

"None of them will find that little bitch till its to late." He said softly as he went into the building and started to explore it. Meanwhile Stephanie was at the bonds office talking to Lula and Connie. She was unaware of what was going on, on the other side of town.

"Well I have to go now guys. I promised Ranger I would take his place in one of his jobs tonight and he said I can't be late." Stephanie said with slight smile. Both Lula and Connie gave each other a look and grinned. Lula whistled and Connie looked down and was lightly shaking as she held back the laughter that filled her body.

Stephanie shook her head and said "Nothing like that you guys. Now I don't want to be late. Bye." She called as she walked out the door and went to her beautiful black mustang that Ranger had given her. She didn't understand why she had a mustang or why she even needed it but if Ranger wanted her to drive the car then she would drive the car. Ranger always wanted his employees to drive black.

Back on the other side of town he was changing how he looked. His hair was chopped shorter and he wore new clothing. Wondering what else he could change about himself to hide his true identity he picked up to pieces of wood and started to work out with them. A wicked smile on his face as he thought through his plan and what he was going to do to Stephanie when he had her. "This will be fun." He softly said as he gave a wicked laugh that echoed through the dark empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

Once ready he left in search of his prey. His mind was set and he was determined to get her this time. "That little bitch will learn to respect the champ." He said darkly as he walked quickly through the streets.

Stephanie got to the rangeman building and parked in the garage. She moved quickly to the seventh floor where Ranger waited for her. He had clothes and instructions for her so she knew exactly what she was doing. Stephanie was in such a rush she didn't check herself before she walked in. she looked like she was having a bad hair day that like was hectic at the moment. When she walked in he stared at her and said in his calm voice "Babe."

She looked at him and could see herself in his dark eyes. With a soft gasp she pulled out a compact mirror and looked at herself. A groan slipped her lips and she dropped her head in defeat. "I was in a rush." She mumbled softly.

A smiled twitched at the corners of his mouth and he shook his head "Well you have to change anyway so you can work on yourself while you do that." Walking over he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her lips passionately. After a moment he let go and handed her the clothes she would wear and said "Instructions are on the fridge. Make sure you read them carefully." With that said he left Stephanie dazed and lost in the moment.

Stephanie was in the middle of changing when her phone rang. With a confused look she picked it up and answered "hello?" she could hear breathing and wondered what was going on. It sent a chill u her spine but that happened a lot with her so she didn't think much of it. She a sigh she hung up and got back to getting dressed. Her mind was on the phone call the whole time.

Ramirez gave a dark giggle like always and shook his head. He left the pay phone and started toward her apartment. He didn't plan on attacking her just yet but he wanted to do what he normally did. He planed on leaving a note and a small gift. He couldn't give her something horrible that would give him away. He thought about it more and more and thought he would play with her. He would do something that was so different from him, something he would never do so that way it kept him a secret. With a maniacal laugh he started to look for something that he would give her to go with the note.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie was finished reading the instructions and was now looking on her outfit. She fixed her hair and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss. Once she was ready to go Stephanie took the instructions so she had the directions and left. Once in her mustang Stephanie drove off to her destination.

As Stephanie was driving she heard her cell phone ring. With a soft sigh she grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hello?" Stephanie called into the phone as she watched the road. Her mind not set on the person who called. All she heard on the other side was breathing once more. With a sigh she hung up and mumbled "Dumb kids. I hate when they try to prank me."

Once she got to her destination she noticed she was at a stripper joint. A drunken man walked out and stumbled toward her car. Stephanie prayed that he wasn't the one she was going to have to escort. "So this is the kind of job Ranger gives me. Great."

Unlocking the car door the drunken man got into the car and smiled wide. "Hay bootyful. Wanna plays?" he asked as he stared at her chest. Stephanie rolled her eyes and drove out of the lot. She looked at where she was taking this drunken man and was glad that it wasn't to far from where they were now. The man asked her once more about 'playing' and Stephanie threatened to spray him in the eyes. He slouched in his chair and sighed then called her a kill joy.

When they got to the airport she kicked him out as soon as possible and took the money needed from him. Stephanie then left and sighed happily. Her plan was to get back to Rangers place and change into her normal clothes once more. Stopping by the grocery store for a doughnut Stephanie noticed a firebird in three spaces away from her own. "Lula must be here." Stephanie said with a slight smile.

Lula was in the junk food isle when she spotted her favorite whiter girl walk in. Lula shouted at the top of her lungs "Hey girl friend over here!" Stephanie shot her a look as she walked over and Lula shot a look back. "Girl don't give me that look."

"Don't scream in here. That is going to piss everyone off." Stephanie told her as she got a bag of Doritos and put it in her basket.


End file.
